


dust

by a_sentimal_man



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, This Is Sad, What Have I Done, peter's pov during That scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sentimal_man/pseuds/a_sentimal_man
Summary: Peter hadn't thought he'd die like this, in this desolate, bleak land in front of him, nothing to show for his death except circumstance.At the end, "I'm sorry," was all he could say.





	dust

He saw the world turn to dust around him, the people disintegrating one by one.

Except for the lucky few who didn’t.

(and he wasn’t sure if they were _lucky –_ he supposed it depended on the person.

he knew that mr. stark wouldn’t consider himself lucky.)

He saw dr. strange disappearing from the corner of his eyes, Tony’s agonized expression following in its wake.

He could see Dr. Strange saying something to him, his last words.

_‘Tony, there was no other way.’_

He knew how they looked at each other when one thought the other wasn’t looking; it was hard not to. The lingering gazes, the lingering touches…

He could feel the grief emanating from him from his mentor, for a man he had barely known but had respected anyway.

He could feel how much of a blow it was going to be for him, for Tony, who had lost _so much,_ but was going so much more.

He wondered about who had disappeared on _earth,_ about whether his friends had died, whether _aunt may_ had died.

He knew it was all too possible, feeling the grief at the back of his mind, the rage against Thanos unquenchable.

He closed his eyes and wondered if it hurt to disintegrate.

He suddenly felt a budding, growing pain on his arm, slowly spreading through his entire body and knew he had an answer. 

He stumbled towards Tony through the blinding pain, the only one who could offer him comfort in this planet, his mentor, his father figure.

‘Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good,’ he choked out. He fell into his embrace, trying to not notice the irony in the fact that the day he finally he got a hug from Mr. Stark was the day he died.

‘I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Sir, please? Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.’ He pleaded his voice breaking.

‘You’re okay, kid,’ Mr. Stark’s voice was frantic, filled with denial, and all he could think of was how Tony would, how he had said, _‘if you die, I feel like it’s on me,’_ with absolute certainty.

He wanted to deny that, he wanted to say that it wasn’t Mr. Stark’s fault; it was Thanos’s fault, never Mr. Stark’s, who’s helped him through so much.

But.

He didn’t say any of that.

‘I’m sorry.’

_I’m sorry that you think you’re to blame, I’m sorry that I ever followed you here, I’m so sorry that I’m causing you so much guilt._

_I’msorryI'msorryI'msorry –_

_That was all he had breath left to say._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you are sad  
> follow me on [Twitter ](twitter.com/kiyokograssi) or [Tumblr ](tumblr.com/otp-malec-shipper)


End file.
